Reflections
by cole231
Summary: Human Au. Yumichika and Nnoi are brothers -again-. Nnoi takes advantage. Yumichika's POV. Rape and Shota lie ahead. Don't like, don't read. Part 1 of 2.


**WARNING: **This is a fic involving two underage boys. Rape, Shota, and Abuse. Not your cuppa, don't read. Nnoi: 16 Yumi: 11 1/3

**Big Brother**

"Calm down Yumi" a raspy voice groaned into my ear. All I did was close my eyes and pretend I was somewhere else. Like when I went to the pool with Ikkaku and his mom that one time. That was such a perfect day, it was sunny and everyone seemed so happy. Ikkaku only lived down the street, maybe if I'm good Big brother will let him spend the night again.

Since my parents were out of town my big brother had been left to watch me. They were probably having so much fun where they were. Maybe high or strung out on a floor somewhere but at least they were happy when they did it. That's what my mom says all the time, how beautiful the world is when she smoked, how happy it made her.

"Ah!" I suddenly flinched away as something touched me where it surely wasn't supposed to. "Nnoi" I whimpered at the pain and tried to lift myself away but big brother had none of it. The hard smack that connected to my backside was expected and a hand came to push me father down into my mattress.

"I said calm yourself, bitch" he growled and I felt his thing rub back down onto me. It's not something I'm not used to, Papa does it sometimes when he comes home from 'the whores'. I haven't really figured out who the whores was but sometimes Nnoi told me about her. But Nnoi doesn't tell the truth so I can't listen to him.

Nnoi's hand continued to touch me on my lower half and I didn't think I could feel more uncomfortable. His thing seemed to rub on me slower which was a bad sign for me. Sometimes I look at my mirror while they do it to me. But Nnoi scares me the most, sometimes he'll stop and just spread my cheeks wide open. It hurts a lot, especially when he rubs his thing on me. Similar to what he was doing now but..different.

"Nnoi!" I cried out again as something touched me in the place again. I jerked away and attempted my escape which didn't go as planned as the feeling worsened. "Im cold!"

"Aw, don't be a baby. I'm sorry" he said but I knew he didn't mean it. I looked over at the mirror on my vanity and saw the bright smile on his face as he looked down at my butt. "I'll make sure yer real warm baby" I grumbled and felt the tears slip out of my eyes.

"Nnoi!" I exclaimed as the feeling came back and forced it's way into me. I could feel his palm against my balls and his fingers splayed out on my butt cheeks, there were four with the exception of one. But I had suspicions that I knew where that one was. "Stop!" I begged again and tried to wedge myself out of my capturer's hold.

"Nnoi, nnoi nnoi" he said sadly and clicked his tongue a few times as he shook his head.

I tried to push Nnoitra's hand away but it was too strong. Too big, just like Nnoi. Nnoi had always been so much bigger than me, even though he was only about five years older. He didn't look anything like my mom, not like me. I was the spitting image of her while he resembled Papa. Nnoi pulled out of me a little but something else forced itself into me and began some horrible movement that send me into a state of shock and seemed to thrill him all the more.

"Shh baby, don't want the neighbors to hear do you?" I shook my head 'no'. Nnoi always told me what would happen if anyone found out. I'd be taken to stay at the foster's and big hairy men would _fuck my pretty ass until I bled to death. _And I surely didn't want to bleed to death. "Alright well then calm down. I told ya I'm not gonna hurt ya, okay?"

I looked at his face in the mirror and watched as Nnoi became entranced with what he was doing behind me. I saw the way his jaw clenched as he pressed down further. It hurt so bad, big brother always lies. I tried my best not to make any more noise's but it was becoming unbearable. By the time I had begun to calm down a bit and the pain seemed to dim I felt only two fingers spreading out my butt but the hand on my shoulder never loosened.

"I don't wanna play anymore" I whined and stare at Nnoi's face as a smile lit up across it.

"You don't wanna play with me anymore?" he asked with feigned concern. I nodded my head and put my hand over the bone crushing grip on my shoulder. "But you'll like it baby brother, it'll feel so nice" I shook my head and gasped as he released me and sat back on his heels. I clenched my eyes closed as he one handedly undid his belt and slipped his white shorts down to the middle of his thighs.

I couldn't decide what to do. I was, as usual, too afraid to get away. But Nnoi lies and I knew I couldn't forget that, even though some of the things he did sometimes felt nice. This seemed to be one of those things that wouldn't, the way he had been pulling me to him all day made me think that he was going to hurt me tonight.

"Don't wanna" I tried again and wrapped my arms around my chest. "You promised-"

"I know I did..hold still" The hold came back on my shoulder as Nnoi let his finger's slip out of he and repositioned himself. I jumped as my face was grabbed and turned back toward my mirror. "Open up Yumi" On instinct I opened my mouth and waited for it to come but I was surprised to hear Nnoi's melodious chuckle. "Yer eyes pretty boy, open up yer eyes an' look at me"

I shook my head and was rewarded with a swat across my right cheek. After a few sounds of whimpering from me and the tightening of wet fingers on my jaw I slowly opened my eyes and they met his amused gray ones. My vision flickered to what seemed like a movie of someone else. Like those one's Nnoi watched when he got home from school. What I saw was frightening. A large lanky body hunched over my small form. I could see his thing, it was hard as a rock and had grown veins after flushing a soft red. It wasn't something I hadn't seen before but where it was heading was most likely the cause of my near hyperventilating accident.

My eyes widened painfully and I screamed out as his spongy head pressed into my hole. "Nnoi stop!" I screeched out and fought to be freed. Nnoi lied, he always lied, why didn't I remember that? Oh yeah, cause Nnoi was being nice and he's never nice to me. How impossibly naïve I am. "Stop stop! It's not gonna fit!" I yelped and soon he was pressing a hand to my mouth. _"Ms nt gma fp" _My cry came out muffled and I tried my hardest to get away but Nnoi was too strong.

"Shh baby, it's gonna feel good I promise" Nnoitra breathed deeply and stare down at himself. I tried to shut my eyes but apparently having me watch was more important then my loud screams as his finger's dug into my temples until I opened them again.

"Please" I choked out as he watched the head of his thing rotate in and out of me. Nnoitra had completely pinned me down and I shivered as he pressed down suddenly. It somewhat renewed my fight as I once again attempted to pull myself up and away from the intrusion but I knew I was caught.

"Don't cry baby" I sobbed and moaned out in pain as I watched him sink deeper. I shook my head but couldn't get away from the sight. The image burned into my brain as my big brother penetrated me, the look on his face said everything. I'd never seen him so intense, his mouth was fixed into a tight clench and he was absolutely transfixed on my horror. Suddenly his eyes flicked up to mine and I felt a bout of nausea hit me as that toothy grin crossed his face.

"It's not gonna fit! Please Nnoi-" I wailed and moved away again. This only seemed to anger him and soon I felt his thing deeper. Something small snapped in me and I was crying louder. My fingernail's dug painfully into his hands and I felt blood leak down as shook like a leaf.

"It'll fit, ah.. It'll.." I yelped out as he jerked a little thrust into me. It stung bad and at this point I was ready to do anything in the world to stop the pain. "Look baby, ya almost got all a me in there.. Look at the mirror baby"

Through my tears I saw that it was a fact. I've only watched him in my mouth through the mirror, it looked like the same thing. It seemed like someone else, it had to be someone else. He felt deeper than it looked, about a thousand miles shorter. It was excruciating.

"Take it out..please Nnoi" I sobbed out and pecked a few kisses to his hand that was on my face. He glanced up at my face with that smile still plastered.

"It's okay..it's okay" Nnoi began to chant and I heaved as I watched him lower himself those last few thrusts to bury completely inside of me. I muffled out a loud moan as he once again pressed his hand to my mouth and I felt him seat himself. "See..it's okay baby.." Nnoitra soothed me but I didn't feel better. Not with the slow pulling ripping me apart inside.

Nnoi continued to slow himself and just work into me. I guess after a while it wasn't as bad but I was just as afraid. I wondered what Nnoi would do if he knew that I thought it. Soon Nnoi was pulling and pushing back into me and I did everything possible to escape. I could actually feel the bruise's start on my back as Nnoi's hand held me down.

"Please please Nnoi, I won't do it again..ever ever I pr- *sob* -mse.." I begged but Nnoi thought it was funny. He laughed out and his hand came down to grasp at my hip. "Please" I whispered again.

"You didn't do nothin' pretty baby..but ya better stop beggin like that or yer really gonna get a beat up"

"No noo..please Nnoi. You promised!" I cried on and fat tear drops fell out of my eyes to soak the mattress beneath my head. "Im gonna tell papa" A huff that only resembled a cartoon bull exploded from Nnoi's nose and he looked down angrily at the back of my head. "Ah!" I squeaked out and jerked up as he roughly thrust into me, all the while keeping a firm grip on my hip.

"Watch what I'm doin to ya" he ordered and I was back to watching. "Ya aint gonna tell _papa anything. Yer such a baby, after ya let me have what I want I'll let ya have whatever you want" I closed my mouth and whimpered as I thought about it. But Nnoi is a liar and I really shouldn't believe him. _

_I look up into his eyes and he ceased all movement as he waited. "Kaku?" I asked quietly. With that, he pulled his hips back and drove into me again. This time it was harder and I felt something tear in me. I bit my lip as he instructed me to watch him in the mirror again. _

_I couldn't speak as he continued to go on me. It hurt for the most part but it was a strange feeling. It was foreign and watching it happen was unbearable, yet I couldn't look away. I saw every twitch of my body, every time he pressed down I saw then felt the pain, I memorized the gruff sounds he made as he worked himself into a rhythm. _

_Every once in a while he would grunt 'baby' in my direction and move my hair out of the way to watch me as I watched him from the mirror. It seemed that Nnoi was enjoying this immensely as his throws of passion got louder. I tried to look away but my eyes just seemed to widen as I stare at his body pounding down into my own. My tears never stopped, nor did the painful small sounds that fled me as I took the punishment. _

_Eventually he raised me onto my knees and both his hands crushed my hips as I clasped my weakened arms to my chest. In that position he seemed even deeper than I thought he could go. His hips began to slap off of mine and I felt the perspiration from his thighs coat my own. _

_Soon he started to make those noises again, the type of noise's that Nnoi makes when he releases into my mouth, all the while saying bad words and chants of 'taste big brother's milk, baby'. I didn't like it but it was one step closer to him stopping. Sometime's he would go in my mouth again and hold my head as he used me, but he hasn't been doing that lately. Maybe it's because he wanted to do this. _

"_Holy-" he panted and continued to pump down into me. As his movements began to speed up and the strokes inside me got shorter I could tell it would be over soon. "Ungh" he groaned out and power thrust inside of me a few times harshly. I blinked my tears away and let out the breath I had been holding the whole time. "Ugh" he grunted out and slammed back into me twice more before his whole body tensed up. Nnoitra's mouth opened wide and I saw his head fall back. I moved my hands to his as they dug into my hips and he held me in place. I couldn't see any part of his thing anymore and it scared me. Nnoi was too big and it hurt. Even as I felt spurts of his milk in me and his thing soften it still didn't seem to fit. That's because it wasn't supposed to be in there and Nnoitra was a liar. _

_Nnoi said they could play a game. He said it wouldn't hurt like he hurt my jaw, he even said it would feel good but it didn't. Nnoi never told the truth after all. In a quick second Nnoi half collapsed on top of me and I whimpered as I could not stand the feel of his body weight. _

_That seemed to snap him out of his trance and he looked back up at me. Through the mirror he seemed confused for a moment as he traveled my frightened gaze. Our eyes met and I could see that twinkle of amusement that splashed into them. Nnoi leaned down and pulled his soft cock out of me as he stared at me in the mirror. I couldn't help but stare back, I didn't know what else to do. _

"_Yer so beautiful Yumichika" Nnoi purred in his ear and settled down beside him. I just looked down at our bodies as he raised to an elbow on his side. My mouth snapped open in a gasp as I saw his lower half. Most of it had this red substance smeared right where his thing rested on the back of my thigh. "Ya make me feel..so nice" he smiled and his fingers crawled up to my shoulder. "It wasn't that bad was it baby?" _

_My eyes got wet again, though unintentionally because truthfully I was sick of crying and all I wanted to do was fall into an everlasting sleep. I nodded my head and tried to think of something else. I wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere far away. Nnoi's arms wrapped around my small frame and pulled me to lay on my side as well. I watched as he stroked my hair and placed soft kisses on my ear._

_For a moment I felt better. My eyes blinked for the first time in what seemed like days. I continued to look at my lifeless violet eyes and wonder where the spark had gone. They were always so pretty, they sparkled, so why are they always so dead now. I want to watch my beauty, not like this. This was just so ugly. "That's it baby, It's alright. All done now..you can stop lookin at the goddamn mirror" he seemed to grumble and grabbed my head to pull it toward him. _

_I closed my eyes for the first time in an hour as he moved my face to his own. I puckered up my lips and heard the sound of a stretching smile before something wet pressed onto them. I loved it like this. When he wasn't nice or mean, I liked just laying here while he kissed it better. Nnoi always promised to kiss it better, even though he never actually made the pain go away. But at least I felt better than I had before. _

"_Ya make such *kiss* a fuss about *kiss* nothin' little baby" He said as he kissed me all over my face. "If ya wanna go tell papa bout what I'm doin to yah *kiss* then maybe ya should..*kiss*..if ya wanna go to a foster home and never see yer little 'Kaku' again then be my guest" _

_My eyes shot open with shock and I looked up at him with sadness. Nnoi had such a serious look on his face that I actually believed he was telling the truth. Suddenly he sat up in bed and reached out for the table on the other side of my bed which at the moment held his phone which was standing up in it's charging station. _

"_Alright baby, let's call Papa-"_

"_No!" I moaned out and my eyes filled with tears. I threw myself onto him and grabbed his arm as it continued to reach for the phone. I tried to pull his arm away but he just used his other hand to hold me to his chest. "Don't Nnoi! Please! I don't wanna go to fosters! I wanna stay, promise I wont tell Papa..please!" I sobbed into his chest and held on for life. I couldn't stand the thought of going away. _

_Suddenly I was thrown back onto my back and he hopped off of the bed with his phone in his hand. Before I could tell what was going on he had slammed the bathroom door that connected our rooms and I heard the lock click in place. _

"_Nnoi!" I whimpered as I slunk out of bed and fell to the floor. Thankfully I landed on my hands and didn't break my fall on my beautiful face. "Nnoi please" I whined out and shakily got to my feet to walk over and pound on the door. "Nnoi!" I screamed and my fists rasped on the door. "Big brother please" I broke down onto my knees and rested my forehead after further wearing myself out. _

_The lock to the door clicked out of place and I leaned back to look up as the door opened slowly. _

"_Yumichika" Nnoitra said calmly and looked down at me with a suspicious guise. "When ya say things like that ya make me believe it. I don't wanna hurt ya-"_

"_You didn't Nnoi please" I crumbled down and rested my head on his now sweat pant's covered knees. "I don't care..I'll do whatever you want me to Nnoi. I'll let you do it and I won't tell Papa okay? I promise" _

"_Hm" he mumbled before leaning down to pull my head up carefully by the top of my hair. "Yer sayin I can fuck ya all I want neh?" I nodded vigorously as I sent a look of pleading into his eyes. Really I didn't want to leave. I'd been so selfish before not thinking of Nnoi. He was my big brother of course, he took such good care of me when no one else would. Why would I want to be sent away to fosters? So far away from Nnoi and Ikkaku, the only two people in the world who had ever cared about me. _

_Nnoi's head tilted to the side and he looked down at me in a strange expression that I couldn't recognize. Soon the toothy grin that seemed permanent on the older boys face was back and he reached down to pick me up and walk into the bathroom. All the while kissing the tears that streaked down my face. I flinched away from the counter top as I came into contact with it's cold surface. Sniffling, I accepted the towel that he snatched up from beside the sink and I wiped off my face. _

_My eyes flickered to the mirror beside me and he turned away to start me a bath. _

"_Alright ya big baby, how bout ya get cleaned up and I'll call Ikkaku's mom to tell her we're gonna get him" In the mirror I saw a slight smile cross my face. Even though my eyes were red and I seemed to have acquired finger shaped bruises on my temple I still looked amazing. _

_Reaching out I touched the reflection of myself and watched. The mirror was a different person. If I would turn and look behind me I wouldn't see Nnoi looking over at me with that same leachy grin that he shined before he started this. I wouldn't see anything at all, the mirrors lied. Just like Nnoi did. _

_(**)_

_Yes I've realized by now that I have some sort of strange obsession with Nnoi/Yumi as brothers. It's..fun. Hopefully you feel the same way! Thanks for reading. Please review. _

_-cole-_


End file.
